A Hunter's Misfortune
by PlasticSkittles
Summary: Today sucks for Samus. First the nightmare, then the poor training, and let's not forget about the kiss-oh wait. Let's not spoil that part.
1. Dream

AN

This is my second fanfic and this time it centers on the almighty bounty hunter, Samus. The short conversation in the beginning is quoted from the metroid manga. I'm not going to say it's an exact quote, though. The manga was from the Internet, and you can't trust everything from the Internet!

Oh. And I don't own Metroid or Smash Brothers. Just a reminder.

________________________________________________________________________

(Chapter 1: Dream)

She dropped into a frigid room that was covered in thick sheets of ice. Her once bulky, orange armor was replaced with a sleek, organic suit. A frozen-bodied dragon sat only a few steps in front of her. She stood still, waiting for an attack. Nothing. Her body became less tense when she saw no life in the frozen image of a dragon.

Its eyes suddenly opened and began to glow a deep, empty red. Immediately, the bounty hunter aimed her weapon at the beast, but just as before, there was no attack. She felt like that vacant stare could see right into her soul. Time seemed to freeze and everything around her disintegrated and changed.

The dragon seemed to get bigger, much bigger. Her body inched involuntarily towards the massive beast, despite everything in her telling her to run.

"I-I'm…Samus," stuttered a child's voice, "t-three years old. A-Are you…Mr. Ridley…?" The beast said nothing and looked at the small girl with empty, yellow eyes; they held the same emptiness as the frozen beast. "E-Even if you look different," stammered the child again, "…you're not scary… I'm perfectly fine… W-We can still be friends…!!"

"Mhmm… You're so cute." The dragon spoke with a deep, threatening voice. "I'm sorry, Miss, but…that's impossible!!" Samus could feel vibrations from the hostile creature's voice as they ringed throughout her tiny body. "Because," began the dragon again, "…you're about to die!!!" The dragon reared back, opening its long mouth to reveal two rows of razor sharp teeth. Saliva dripped from its frightening mouth as a fireball formed in the back of its throat. Samus shut her eyes as tight as they would go and turned away from what was about to come.

When she opened her eyes, it felt as if she had merely blinked. Samus realized she was reunited with her Chozo armor. Her eyes darted around and she saw she was in a most familiar place, firing at a most familiar beast. Strangely enough, the HUD on her visor showed her energy at a dangerous level. Samus cursed to herself for being hit so many times in battle as though she actually remembered anything from the fight she was in.

A fireball shot at Samus, narrowly missing as she jumped for cover and for a long moment, nothing happened. She looked around cautiously. She had lost sight of the beast when she dove for cover. From somewhere to her left, she heard a bloodcurdling roar. As she turned to lock on to the beast, it swiped at her with long, deadly claws. Her futile attempt to get out of the way ended in disaster.

The energy from her suit was now gone completely; her visor shut down, showing for only a moment snow before disappearing altogether. The extraordinary Chozo metal became exceedingly weak. Pain shot through Samus' body like electricity and she screamed. Her vision went blurry and her head slumped forward, forcing her to witness the carnage of which she was a part. The metal covering her chest and abdomen was left in scraps, and a dark red liquid oozed out. Too horrified for words, Samus stood there in disbelief at the event that had just occurred. The beast attacked a second time and Samus, being too preoccupied with pain and disbelief, did nothing. The sound of metal being smashed accompanied by a hideous roar led to darkness.


	2. A Hard Night

(Chapter 2: A Hard Night)

When Samus awoke from the nightmare, the room was still dark. Even though she had been a part of the Smash events since the very beginning, she couldn't help but feel a little out of place. Normally she slept in her zero suit in her gunship's cockpit, but here she had a king sized bed all to herself. _At least this place doesn't feel empty_, she thought, remembering the feeling of loneliness that comes with traveling through space. _I have friends here…_She smiled at the thought.

Here in the mansion, there were people like herself. Link was an orphan, just like her. The only difference was that Link never knew his parents and therefore had no one to become emotionally attached to. Samus, on the other hand, had three years to become close to her parents before they were savagely killed in a space pirate attack. Everyone she grew up with was dead. The children Link grew up with were still alive and probably would be forever, being Kokiris and whatnot.

There were more people other than Link in the mansion like herself, among them a small child. Lucas' mother had died, killed by a group a previously gentle beasts. When his father found out, Lucas had to watch as he exploded in a fit of rage, hurting those around him in a violent outburst. Samus had no idea what kind of emotional trauma Lucas experienced after those terrible events, seeing as Lucas was such a kindhearted kid. Another thought popped into her head. _So what if Flint attacked his friends? I had to kill mine…_

During her final Prime mission, three other bounty hunters were enlisted, as the job seemed too difficult for even Samus. Even she had spare time during her travels when she wasn't on missions, and she familiarized herself with all the planets she could find within those small periods. During her travels, Samus had the chance to get to know the natives. The other Hunters and herself became acquainted and she secretly hoped that they could become…friends. However, due to Phazon corruption, they turned against her and the Federation and had to be eliminated…_ If anything, people should feel sorry for me. But then again, I don't want their pity_

She sighed and cursed to herself for thinking these dismal thoughts. _I'm a hardened bounty hunter, _she thought,_ I shouldn't think like this. _

Samus stayed awake in bed for hours until life started to creep into the mansion. The room was full of light by now and she drank in the surroundings. Like every room in the mansion, this room was modeled to her liking. Futuristic decorations could be found all around her room. One thing did, however, stick out like a sore thumb among the high-tech look of her room. Covering her bed were bunny stuffed animals. Ever since she was a kid she had a thing for the cuteness of bunnies. She once had a bunny-like creature, but was forced to leave it behind due to her occupation. If she had him, she might feel a little better.


	3. Training with a Snake

(Chapter 3: Training with a Snake)

As soon as Samus stepped out of her door, a pathetic-looking Captain Falcon greeted her. He stood there with his hands behind his back, staring at the floor.

"What the hell do you want, you disgusting pig?" sneered Samus.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for yesterday. And I got you this!" Falcon brought his hands into view and presented to Samus a stuffed dog with a bow around its neck. Her eyebrow twitched as she took the "sorry" present from the Falcon's hands. Completely silent, she reached her other hand over to the poor stuffed animals head and grabbed it with a surprisingly strong grip. She twisted the dog's body until fluff popped out from small tears. Without a word, she dropped the now dead stuffed animal, turned around, and walked off. Shocked that his weak plan didn't work, the Falcon sulked back to his room nearly in tears.

When she descended the two sets of stairs, her stomach growled loud enough for a nearby group of smashers to hear. They turned to look and Samus face grew hot. Before they could say anything, she quickly walked off to the dining area. Like everyday she sat down in a spot in which everything in the room could be seen. She saw a man approach her. He wore a normal T-shirt and jeans and looked like he needed to shave.

"Howdy, Samus."

"What do you want, Snake?" ask Samus in an annoyed tone with her mouth full of toast. Both he and Falcon absolutely loved to mess with her and she didn't feel like putting up with any of their crap today.

"Nothing much. I just noticed you in your zero suit and wondered if you were going to a match right now. If not, would you want to train with me?" Snake sounded like he wasn't going to irritate her in the normal way and Samus decided she'd be kind to him. After all, she did have a _small_ crush on him.

"I was planning on training alone," began the bounty hunter, "but I guess if you want to join, I can't really stop you, now can I?" He laughed. Obviously he had a thing for Samus, but she would never let herself be in a relationship with the likes of him.

"No, you can't."

After the two had eaten, they made their way to the control room. Samus went to the large computer and inputted that she and Snake would be going to her custom-made stage. The two stepped in the long tubes labeled with a large, red "1" and a large, blue "2." In an instant, they were turned into data and were transported to the training stage. When they got there, there were in what looked like a large factory. Four small blocks were located two units away from each other and were connected by thin platforms, except the middle, which was void of anything to stand on. When Snake looked down, he saw that under each block was a column that descended down to the very bottom.

"This isn't fair," he complained, "I can't wall jump and you can!"

"That's too bad, now isn't it?" After she finished talking, she ran at Snake. He was unprepared and didn't think to change before he came with her to train. Without all of his heavy gear, he was a little more agile, but still too slow for Samus.

She flip jumped behind Snake and swung her legs to trip him. Snake jumped to dodge, but Samus didn't miss a beat. With her great upper body strength, she pushed herself off the floor and swung her paralyzer across Snake's chest. A long, orange, plasma whip extended from her pistol and slashed Snake across his chest. The electricity from the weapon burnt his flimsy shirt, as normal clothes weren't protected by the master's magic. Samus knelt and charged the paralyzer until it fired. The shot of weak electricity rendered snake immobile for a few seconds. The plasma whip fired out and grabbed hold of him. Samus pressed the trigger and Snake was reeled in.

"You don't even give me a chance to attack," said snake, smiling.

"Now why would I let you do a stupid thing like that?" Samus threw him to the floor and brought her leg into the air. Snake took the opportunity to grab Samus' defenseless ankle and pull her down under him.

"That's a dirty move, boy," said Samus, annoyed.

"Naw, it couldn't be." For a moment, Snake looked up and down Samus' body.

"My eyes are here!" barked Samus, noticing Snake's gaze was drawn to her chest.

"But I don't want to look at your eyes." Infuriated, Samus took a cheap shot and brought her knee up to make contact between Snake's legs. Being in a training room, Snake only felt a moment of pain. He still got up and let the hot-faced bounty hunter have her space. She didn't let him see her face. Immediately after regaining her composure, Samus ended the training and tried to leave the room, but Snake stopped her. "Aw, come on Sammy. It was only a joke." Her face grew hotter. No one was allowed to call her Sammy. She tried to ignore it and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Snake's mouth.

She bit his lower lip and didn't let go. Her left hand balled in a fist and she reach behind her to wind up Snake's punishment. With all her might, she swung her fist between his legs. This time the pain stayed. She leg go of his lip and stalked angrily out of the room.


	4. Anguish

(Chapter 4: Anguish)

The anger Samus felt quickly subsided when she left Snake in the room after her sadistic assault. For some reason, she still felt the need to fight and made her way to the foyer. Smashers sometimes spent their time doing various activities there and she hoped she would find someone willing to join her for a match. She turned the corner and hit Peach. Samus was too busy thinking about the future match that she didn't notice what happened after she hit the light princess.

A second later, Samus came to her senses and found her lips pressed firmly against Peach's. Peach's eyes opened wide. Samus jumped up in embarrassment and ran off without even helping the fallen princess, her face bright red. _This isn't good. Maybe I'll just activate the Power Suit so no one can see. _In a bright flash, Samus' orange armor once again covered her body.

Everyone in the large foyer stood around, chatting and watching the large screens that were on whenever a match was on. There were six large screens in all with three matches going on. Every two screens showed the same match. Samus' attention was drawn to the screen with Falco and Zelda fighting together in a 'Boss Battle' stadium match against the faux Ridley.

"That would be terrible if they lost right now," commented Fox. "It's the eighth battle. They just need to hang on a little more before they fight the other Ridley and then Tabuu." Link nodded and continued to watch the match. Both fighters' damage were high, but not high enough to be lethal. The battle had begun just before Samus walked in and only a small portion of the dragon's health was gone. Zelda jumped and kicked Ridley's chest; a large chuck of his health disappeared from the bar at the top.

For a few minutes, Samus couldn't help but be dragged into her own little dream world. She remembered her second father, Grey Voice, who had given her the Chozo genes that transformed her into a super athlete. She remembered how Grey Voice fought against Ridley when she was still a Federation officer and compared him to how Falco fought against the faux Ridley.

The dragon used its tail to attack the princess and the bird. Sparks flew out as it skimmed the floor. Both Zelda and Falco evaded the attack without a single scratch. She remembered how Ridley had used a similar attack on Grey Voice and how it had eventually led to his death. Her anger began to rise.

Before she knew it, the match was over and the unwelcome emotion subsided. The duo on the screen stepped into the light and were transported to the Falcon Flyer, flying through a channel away from the new boss. Zelda had transformed into Sheik and was attacking the beast without end. The dragon spewed fireballs all over the ship and Sheik was hit. Falco on the other hand, kicked his reflector out and protected himself from the projectiles. Samus remembered her mother and her long yellow hair after seeing Sheik's long yellow braid and how she had died at the hand of the dragon. The anger inside her came back.

Meta Ridley swiped the ship with his sharp claws. Sheik, unfortunately, had timed a jump wrong and was caught in the attack. Images of her parents popped in her head. Both of them were killed in front of her… She hated remembering it; it made her feel like a helpless child. They were held in his claws by their necks. The real Ridley, as she remembered, ate her parents. Although the dragon didn't care for human flesh, it was necessary for his survival. He had been burned when his ship crashed as a result of her father's meddling. In order to regain his lost flesh, he had to eat it from his victims.

The usually composed Hunter fell to the floor, her hand to the side of her head. Hot tears flowed from her eyes. The other smashers eyed her nervously. They knew something was wrong, but since they couldn't see her face, they had no idea what. Samus began to choke, unable to breathe. Her body shook violently.

"Samus?" came a voice from in front of her. "Samus, are you okay?" Link reached his hand out and touched the cold armor on her shoulder.

"Why…?" ask Samus.

"Why what?" ask Link's voice. Samus began choked again. Her body felt strained. She needed air. Without thinking about it, Samus entered the command to which her armor would fall off.

With the fear that people would see her in this condition, Samus turned and ran, her armor falling off piece by piece with each stride. She got halfway up the first set of stairs and tripped. Her helmet fell off and rolled away, revealing her tear-stained face. She wept silently. None of the smashers helped her. They tried to keep their distance, afraid of the volatile condition the bounty hunter was currently in. Samus cried on the steps without attempting to move. Like a child, she cried until the soft embrace of sleep took her in its arms.


	5. Confusion

(Chapter 5: Confusion)

She awoke and turned to her side, hugging a pillow. "It was just a dream," she said quietly to herself. "That would have really embarrassing if that had happened." The bed was different from her own, but being half asleep, she didn't notice. The bed was large and comfortable and that seemed enough for her.

She felt a pair of eyes watching her. She jumped out of bed and swung her hand to the bedside table where she kept her emergency pistol. Her fingers wrapped around air. It was at this point Samus realized she wasn't in her room. Fear erupted inside her. She knew this meant the shameful events actually had occurred.

"Are you done freaking out yet?" A man's voice came from in front of her. Her eyes darted forward to find Link staring at her with a concerned look on his face. "Something's up with you today." A long moment of awkward silence ensued Link's statement. "First you turn your suit off and run from me after you collapse in the foyer. Then I find you halfway up the stairs, asleep. Now you're acting strange and not talking to me after I graciously took you into my room so you didn't have to sleep on those uncomfortable stairs. What's wrong?"

Link's eyes looked worried. "Why didn't you put me in my room?" she asked, ignoring his last question.

"It was locked," came his plain answer.

"I see…"

"Well, I should be going. Ike and I were gonna train today. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, sure," said the unsure Samus. "Do you mind if I join you? I feel like a need to hit something."

"Umm. I guess so. Are you sure you shouldn't rest? Maybe you need to eat something."

"I'm fine," said Samus as she made her way out of the hero's room. She spoke up as soon as she closed the door. The thought had been bothering her since the incident with Peach happened. "H-Hey, Link?" He stopped and looked back at Samus. He'd never seen her look so nervous before. What could be bothering someone like her?

Saliva built up in Samus' mouth and she gulped so she could talk. "C-Can I try this on you?" She edged her was closer and after seeing his weird expression, she quickly stated, "It won't hurt! I promise. Just close your eyes…" Seeing no harm in it, Link shut his eyes and waited for whatever Samus was about to do. He had no idea what was going to happen, but he knew it wouldn't be too bad since they were good friends.

Samus crept closer to the unknowing Link. She had to lower herself so she could be at his level. With a deep breath, she pressed her lips against Link's. His eyes shot open in shock and he jumped back. Samus didn't look at him. Her eyes stared a hole into the floor and she muttered to herself, "Nothing at all…"

"W-W-What was that?!" Link's face was bright red and his eyes were wide. He would never expect Samus of all people to do that. "I-I'm gonna go now!" Without another word, he turned around and ran off.

Samus turned her attention to the locked door. She'd forgotten the key inside and considered breaking the door down. She wanted to be away from people for the rest of the day. Nothing good was happening to her today and she just wanted to sleep. She thought about going to see the master and having him open the door, but if she went downstairs, the others would see her and she didn't want that. Her final decision was to wait for Zelda. Samus slumped down by her door and sat there for a long while.

She heard footsteps and stood up. Zelda appeared around the corner. It turns out that she had a battle as Sheik soon, so she only came up for that reason. Samus explained the situation and Zelda was much obliged to open the door. With a smile, the princess pressed her finger to the keyhole and a small click was heard. "Be more careful next time, yes?" Samus only nodded as she entered the door.

Another thought crossed her mind when the door shut with a small thud. _Link didn't do anything for me… but he's a guy. I wonder if I should k-_ she interrupted herself and was ashamed for thinking about it. The day was over, for Samus anyways, and she lay on the bunny-filled bed. Her thoughts ran about, mostly on the accidental kiss with Peach until she drifted off into an early sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________

Well…that's it. I know I didn't do a good job on this. My ideas often don't come out as well as I like…

Anyhow, I hoped you enjoyed it! Review, please!


End file.
